Nothing Is What It Seems
by Twilight.Massacre
Summary: When a Navy Admiral is suspected in the killings of 5 women, a new Agent is added to Gibbs' team to help with the investigation. What happens when rule 12 is broken and could end in tragedy for the new Agent? Tony/OC Give it a shot, will improve. Chp 2 up
1. Chapter 1

_Hey...I'm Megan and this a new story I'm starting. I did a lot of research and most of it shows up in this chapter. You might think it's a little boring, but please stick with it! It **will** get better. Looking for a Beta to help with the editing, please let me know if your interested. On with the story!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, Bellasarius Productions, Paramount, and NBC do. I do not own the Navy either...any information given in this chapter, I googled. The ships names **are not** real ships...so the only thing i own is my character :]

Agent Gibbs sat in Director Vance's office, annoyance written on his face. The Director had something to talk to him about and if Gibbs' gut was right, he was not going to be looking forward to the orders he was about to receive.

"Gibbs, I have decided to assign you another agent. You may not think that you need one but with the influx of cases that you have been receiving, I feel that it is necessary to grant you another to help you with the case load."

"I take it you already have an agent picked out for me?"

Vance just smiled slightly and nodded, handing him a file.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised with the choice, Gibbs."

Gibbs took it the folder from Vance's hand and left the office…time to tell the team.

* * *

"What do you think the director wanted Gibbs for?"

"I do not know Tony, we will just have to wait and see."

Tony DiNozzo shot a look at the Mossad agent sitting across from him and received a glare in return. Tony shook his head and looked up at MTAC in time to see Agent Gibbs exiting the Director's office and head down the stairs. McGee and Ziva noticed this as well and all three Agents sat a little straighter in their chairs.

"Well boss? What'd Vance want?" Tony said, eyeing the folder that Gibbs is holding.

"McGee, do you think you can bring up the information on…Jessica Harding?" Gibbs said taking a peek at the folder in his hands.

"Sure do boss. Are we investigating her?"

"Not exactly McGee."

They all watch as McGee brings up the information on the plasma. A picture of a woman, middle to late 20's pops up. She is in a Navy Lieutenant's uniform, blue eyes peeking out from under the brim of her hat. Tony gets up and sits at the edge of McGee's desk, intrigued and wondering why they need the information on a Navy Lieutenant.

"Team, this is Jessica Harding. She joined the Navy straight out of high school in '97 and worked her way up the ranks. About 7 months ago, she was in the Middle East on the U.S.S. Americana. While stationed on that ship, she took it upon herself to aid another ship, the U.S.S. Stevenson, which was in distress. Terrorists had killed crewman to gain access to the ship and had placed bombs on the ship. She organized sailors on her ship, with permission from the commanding officer, and went to the other ship. She was injured with a broken leg, fractured collarbone, and burns from fighting the terrorists and when the ship finally blew up,"

Gibbs takes a moment to look at the faces of his team to gage their reactions. They all look intensely at their leaders and look to him to continue…they're all wondering what she did to deserve to be put on the plasma.

"She helped save many of the crewmen's lives on that ship and for her efforts they awarded her the Purple Heart, Iraq Campaign Medal, and Good Conduct Medal. They also gave her honorable discharge at that time and allowed her to keep her status in the Navy."

He finishes and closes the folder Vance had given to him and nods. Vance made a good choice for the team. Gibbs looks at the faces of his agents and sees confusion.

"So, what does it mean boss? From her record, she has no reason to be investigated by us. She sounds like the perfect Naval Lieutenant," McGee states.

Gibbs takes one more look and gets up from his desk, walking towards the elevators. As he steps in he tells them.

"She's a new agent joining our team. She'll be here tomorrow."

As the doors close, he gets a look at their shocked faces. He smiles and waits for the doors to open so he can tell Ducky and Abby about the new agent. Vance, for once, was right. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pleasantly surprised at the choice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here you go: Chapter 2. Still a little boring but it will pick up. I don't know why iIm spending time on details but i am. *sigh* all I can ask for is your patience. Got in a car accident today...totally not fun. But also, totally not my fault so my insurance won't go through the roof :] enjoy and please review...I really appreciate anything that is written. Helps me keep writing._

**_Disclaimer:_** See Chapter 1...pretty sure nothing has changed except for the fact that I now have a dented passengers side door on my car :/

She just couldn't believe it…assigned a position in NCIS. Naturally, she was a little shocked at the request that had come in the mail from Director Vance but she pounced on the opportunity to help other Navy crewmen. Shaking herself from her thoughts just in time, Jessica Harding exited the elevator on the floor where she would now be working.

She spotted a man with gray hair and authoritative stance speaking to three others—2 men and 1 woman. Director Vance had granted her with a description of her new leader and for that she was grateful. Jessica took about 5 steps before she heard a voice directed at her.

"Harding… it's wonderful that you've arrived in such a timely matter. Please put down your things and come into my office…I'd like to bring you up to speed myself."

By now, every eye in the NCIS office was on her. Straightening her spine, she instead took steps towards the stairs to Director Vance's office. As she passed by the group she had intended on joining, she managed a quick glance at Gibb's face. He nodded to her in passing and she returned the gesture.

_Seems I have picked the right team to join after all_, Jessica thought to herself as she climbed the stairs and entered the Director's office.

* * *

After the brief nod shot her way, Gibbs turned back to his team. They were all still staring up at the Director's office where she had just entered.

"Ahem…back to the case," Gibb's said, while rolling his eyes and slapping DiNozzo on the back of his head.

"Sorry Boss."

As Tony jumped back into explaining what he had found when he had looked up information on the Seaman that they had found in the park earlier that morning, he found that he really couldn't concentrate on the case.

_Wow…she was really something. She walked like she was gliding on air. Amazing…wonder if she'll say yes to drinks after work?_

Tony had acquired a glazed look in his eyes during his inner talk to himself, earning him another Gibbs-slap and a pointed look letting him know that he had better get his act together fast or he'll be on desk duty for a week. Tony winced slightly and focused on the case at hand…planning on taking the new, hot agent out for drinks could wait for later.

* * *

"Harding, thank you for accepting the offer that I sent you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful addition to NCIS and Agent Gibbs' team," Vance said as he eyed the woman in front of him.

She was dressed differently than her Navy picture had portrayed heras. In jeans and a t-shirt, she looked hardly the part of a former Navy Leiutenand. Eyes still blue, they were unhindered by the brim of her hat and now were shining with thanks. She had cut her hair to her shoulders after leaving the Navy and it was now a reddish color underneath. Vance sighed, _Not exactly clean cut but she's still going to exceed the standards._

She knew he was sizing her up, seeing what kind of agent she would be. Jessica waited a long moment before answering the Director.

"Thank you for extending the position my way in the first place, Director Vance. It will truly be an honor working for you and with Agent Gibbs' team. Are they currently working on a case?"

Vance smiled slightly and nodded. _Yes, she will be the perfect agent._ Handing her a brand new SIG and her NCIS badge, he led her to the door.

"Let's go down and meet the team you'll be joining, Special Agent Harding. I'm sure you'll want to jump right in and help them with the case."

As they make their way down the stairs, Vance generously carrying one of her boxes, they see that the team pre-mentioned was now no where to be seen. After placing the box he was carrying down on the empty desk now added to the bullpen, Vance turns to Jessica with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we just about missed them. Get yourself settled, go see Ducky in autopsy and Abby in Forensics and get yourself situated in your new office. Welcome to NCIS," the Director stated, and with a handshake and nod, he was off back to his office leaving Jessica to deal with her thoughts.

After putting her box down next to the other one on her new desk, she turns and surveys the situation. She heads to the elevator with a sigh, unpacking can wait. _Hope "Ducky" and "Abby" aren't hard to find._


End file.
